You and Me With the Ghost
by GyuMin407
Summary: Sungmin mencintai kekasihnya melebihi apapun, dia rela melakukan apa saja agar bisa selalu bersama kekasihnya walau itu tidak mungkin dan juga tidak masuk akal. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin memilih untuk meminta bantuan Kyuhyun.. Tapi disisi lain, Kyuhyun juga memliki perasaan lebih kepada Sungmin. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? langsung baca aja yaa! GS! KyuMin or.../RnR juseyo
1. Chapter 1

Mencintai itu seperti kita bernafas. Kita akan hidup jika kita bernafas. Dan sebaliknya, kita akan mati jika kita tidak bernafas. Aku mencintaimu seperti aku mencintai oksigen yang membuatku tetap hidup sampai hari ini. Tapi kita sama-sama tau bukan jika ini salah.

Kita berbeda.

Perbedaan kita terlalu jauh. Orang bilang karena perbedaan lah dua kubu yang saling bertentangan bisa menyatu, seperti ujung magnet yang berlainan akan menyatu jika bertemu.

Tapi bagaimana? Bagaimana jika perbedaan itu terletak pada dunia kita? Apakah takdir masih mengizinkan kita bersatu meski dunia kita berbeda?

.

GyuMin407

Present

"You and Me With The Ghost"

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan.

Romance, Drama, Angst, Fantasy.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

"Masih sibuk mencari cara untuk menghidupkan pangeran mu itu?" Sungmin lebih memilih mengacuhkan ucapan Kyuhyun dan kemabli fokus pada bacaannya.

Sudah tiga jam Sungmin membaca buku tua berdubu itu, dan selama itu pula Sungmin sama sekali tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun.

"Lebih baik kau menyerah, Min." Sungmin memejamkan matanya menahan kesal sat lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memancing emosinya lewat kata-katanya.

Hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memang tidak baik. Mereka bertolak belakang seperti kucing dan tikus sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, saat Sungmin memutuskan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun masih diam diposisinya sambil memperhatikan Sungmin lekat, berdiri disamping rak kayu tua yang berdebu dengan tangan terlipat didadanya. Sungmin tidak pernah suka dengan gaya Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, terlalu sok menurutnya.

"Harusnya kau membantu ku, Kyu." Sungmin mendengus melihat pemuda bersurai coklat itu tertawa kecil, membuat wajahnya yang putih pucat itu kini memerah sampai ke telinga, dan itu sungguh menyebalkan dimata Sungmin.

"Kau tau betul siapa dan apa tugas ku, Min." ucap Kyuhyun disela-sela tawanya. Sungmin diam, dia memang tahu… Bahkan sangat tahu siapa dan apa tugas Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun. Keturunan terakhir daro para Hunter. Hunter yang dimaksud disini adalah pemburu hantu atau roh. Kyuhyun memiliki tugas menangkap dan mengembalikan para arwah penasaran yang masih berkeliaran di bumi untuk kembali ke dunianya. Bahkan, kakek buyut Kyuhyun memiliki sebuah portal ghaib dirumahnya. Portal yang menghbungkan dunia manusia dengan dunia lain dalam dimensi yang lain.

"Tapi, Kyu.. Aku harus menyelamatkan Donghae!" ucap Sungmin lirih. Sungmin dapat melihat rahang Kyuhyun mengeras, selalu seperti itu jika Sungmin menyebut nama Donghae, kekasihnya.

"Dia bukan manusia, Min. Dia hantu! Dan demi Tuhan aku amat sangat ingin mengirimnya ke Neraka!" Ucap Kyuhyun kalap. Kyuhyun memang berniat membinasakan Donghae, mengirim arwah itu pergi sampai tidak ada kemungkinan untuk kembali. Namun, Sungmin lah yang selalu melindungi Songhae dari kejaran Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memang lah seorang Interdimensional.

Interdimensional ialah kemampuan untuk melihat bahkan berkomunikasi dengan makhluk halus dan ghaib. Kemampuan yang hanya dimiliki beberapa orang yang-mungkin-beruntung di dunia. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga bisa melihat arwah, namu hanya sekedar melihat, tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan mereka seperti Sungmin.

"Tapi aku mencintainya, Kyu."

'Lagi-lagi jawaban yang sama.' Pikir Kyuhyun. Selalu kata itu yang menjadi final perdebatan mereka tentang sosok arwah bernama Lee Donghae. Dan setiap Sungmin mengatakan kalimat-yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat keramat-itu, Kyuhyun akan diam. Memilih fokus dengan dadanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Terserah!" akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih untuk pergi, meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di perpustakaan kampus yang memang selalu sepi itu, apalagi Sungmin berada dibarisan buku-buku tua yang letaknya disudut ruangan.

Sungmi menghela nafas melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang menghilang ketika dia berbelok, selalu seperti ini. Selalu seperti ini reaksi Kyuhyun jika mereka membahas soal Donghae, kekasihnya.

Bicara soal Lee Donghae. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang terlalu istimewa dari arwah itu. Lee Donghae hanyalah sosok arwah berwajah tampan dengan senyum nya yang sangat manis yang mampu membuat seorang Lee Sungmin terjerat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di perpustakaan kampus Sungmin tiga tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

Saat itu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih berteman baik. Mereka sedang berjalan mencari buku kederetan rak yang berada disudut perpustakaan yang berisi buku-buku tua berisi tentang kehidupan seputar roh dan dunia lain.

Saat itu Sungmin lah yang pertama kali melihat Songhae tengah berdiri menatap deretan buku didepannya dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Seketika Sungmin membatu ketika melihat senyuman pemuda itu. Kyuhyun juga melihat Donghae, dan dia mengepalkan tangannya melihat ekspressi terpesona Sungmin pada sosok didepannya.

Namun, lama-kelamaan tubuh Donghae menghilang seperti tertiup angin. Disaat tubuh Donghae sudah benar-benar menghilang, Sungmin baru sadar dari keterpesonaannya dan menyadari satu fakta terpenting tentang sosok itu. sosok tampan itu adalah arwah, hantu.

Sejak saat itu Sungmin menjadi lebih rajin mengunjungi perpustakaan kampusnya, tujuannya tentu saja ingin menemui arwah tampan bernama Lee Donghae.

Tapi, ada yang aneh dengan Donghae, biasanya arwah-yang pernah Sungmin ajak berbicara- tau kejadian di masa lalunya. Seperti mengapa dia bisa meninggal, dimana tempat tinggalnya, atau siapa keluarganya. Tapi tidak dengan Donghae. Dia hanya mengingat namanya saja tetapi tidak dengan yang lainnya. Sempat Sungmin berfikir bahwa Donghae amnesia, tapi… mana mungkin arwah bisa amnesia? Memang ada yang seperti itu? pikir Sungmin polos.

Sungmin dan Donghae semakin dekat tapi Sungmin semakin jauh dengan Kyuhyun. Entahlah, Kyuhyun seperti menghindari Sungmin. Dan akan menjadi sangat sinis jika Sungmin memceritakan tentang Dongahe pada Kyuhyun.

Puncaknya adalah saat Sungmin memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa dia dan Donghae telah resmi berpacaran. Saat itu Kyuhyun langsung pergi tanpa emngucapkan sepatah katapun. Dan besoknya, Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun tengah mengarahkan pistolnya kea rah Donghae. Untung lah saat itu Sungmin datang tepat waktu, sebelum Kyuhyun menarik pelatuk dan pistol itu menghisap arwah Donghae.

Sejak saat itu hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak pernah berjalan dengan baik. Dan sejak saat itulah Kyuhyun selalu berusaha untuk membinasakan Donghae bagaimanapun caranya. Sampai pada akhirnya Sungmin meminta Donghae untuk tinggal dirumahnya supaya Kyuhyun tidak lagi menganggu Donghae.

.

.

.

Sungmin memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah lesu, tak dihiraukannya panggilan ibunya yang menyuruhnya makan malam. Sungmin lelah, ellah dalam dua arti, lelah fisik dan lelah batin.

"Hai." Sapa Donghae saat Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya.

Melihat senyum Donghae yang menenangkan membuat Sungmin ikut tersenyum, ada kebahagiaan tersendiri saat melihat senyum pemuda yang sudah tiga tahun ini menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya.

Donghae menatap wajah Sungmin lekat. Dia tau Sungmin lelah, dan itu karenanya.

"Jangan dipaksakan, Min." ucap Dongahe lembut. Sungmin melepaskan ranselnya, membiarkan ranselnya tergeletak dilantai. Gadis itupun berjalan mendekati Donghae.

"Kau tau kan, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar membuat mu kembali." Sungmin meraih tangan Donghae, tapi sayang hanya udara kosong lah yang didapatnya. Donghae tersenyum miris melihatnya.

"Dunia kita berbeda, Min. Dan lusa adalah batas akhir ku." Ucap Donghae lirih.

"Ku mohon, bertahan lah." Sungmin merasakan hawa panas disekitar wajahnya, hatinya bergejolak. Sungguh dia tidak ingin kehilangan Donghae.

"Aku akan membujuk Kyuhyun, kau tenang saja. Aku akan berusaha, kalau perlu aku akan berlutut didepannya besok! Hanya dia yang bisa membatu mu, membantu kita. Aku… hiks… hikss…" tangis Sungmin meledak, Donghae meraih pundak Sungmin dan menarik nya kedalam pelukan 'semu' nya. Tapi, Sungmin dapat merasakan kehangatan didalamnya.

Setelah tiga tahun, baru kali ini Donghae benar-benar memeluk Sungmin, membiarkan Sungmin merasakan hangat dan nyamannya pelukan pemuda itu.

"Aku mencintai mu." Ucap Sungmin disela-sela tangisannya. Dirasakannya peluka Donghae yang semakin mengerat.

"Aku tau dan bagiku itu saja sudah sangat cukup, Min." bisik Donghae.

"Kau tidak emmbalas ucapanku?" Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, memandang wajah Donghae sebal. Sementara Donghae hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Untuk apa aku membalasnya jika kamu sudah tau betul bagaimana perasaan ku?"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut dan kembali memeluk Donghae, sungguh dia sanagt mencintai pemuda ini dan dia rela melakukan apapun demi kelangsungan hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

PRAAANGGGG!

Entah sudah berapa banyak barang yang dihempaskan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Selalu begini, Kyuhyun selalu melampiaskan segalanya dikamar lewat barang-barangnya.

CKLEK….

Tangan Kyuhyun sudah hampir membanting gelas ditangannya saat pintu kamarnya dibuka seseorang. Ia menghela nafas kala melihat wajah kakeknya yang sedang menatapnya datar kini tengah berada diambang pintu kamarnya.

"Mau berapa banyak lagi yang akan kau buang, Tuan Muda?" kakek Cho berjalan mengahmpiri Kyuhyun yang tengah menundukan wajahnya. Kyuhyun diam, tidak menanggapi ucapan kakeknya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin dan Donghae? Kalau benar, bisa kau ceritakan pada kakek?" ucapan kakek Cho sukses membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Dia memintaku untuk membantu Donghae. Membantu Donghae menemukan tubuhnya dan hidup didunia sebagai manusia, bukan arwah." Ia menghela nafas dan membuang pandangannya ke langit-langit kamarnya, Kyuhyun bicara tanpa memandang kakeknya.

"Kalau begitu.. Kenapa tidak kau bantu saja?" Kyuhyun langsung menoleh dan mendelik ke arah kakeknya. Membantu? Yang benar saja!

"Aku tidak akan membantunya. Biarkan saja Donghae itu menghilang karna batas waktunya didunia sudah habis." Ucap Kyuhyun cepat.

"Kenapa? apa karna kamu menyukai Sungmin dan tidak mau melihat nya bersama dengan kekasihnya didunia nyata, begitu?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Kyuhyun tidak mampu membalas ucapan kakeknya, karna ucapan kakeknya seratus persen benar.

"Kyuhyun, dengar nak.." Kyuhyun melirik kakeknya yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Mencintai itu bukan berarti cintamu harus terbalas. Sekuat apapun kamu mencoba merebut hati Sungmin tidak akan membuahkan hasil selama dihatinya masih ada Lee Donghae. Meskipun Donghae menghilang, tidak akan semudah itu bagi Sungmin melupakan Donghae. Mencintai itu bukan bagaimana kita di beri tapi bagaimana kita memberi. Akan lebih menyakitkan jika kita tau dia tidak pernah bahagia selama hidup bersama kita."

Kyuhyun mencerna ucapan kakeknya dengan sangat lambat. Kakeknya benar, lebih baik melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia bersama orang lain dari pada dia bersama kita tapi dia tidk pernah bahagia.

"Lalu apakah aku harus tetap tersenyum seandainya dia bersama Donghae dalam bentuk nyata, sementara hati ku menjerit karna sakit? Itu tidak adil!" Kyuhyun menatap tajam kakeknya. Kakek Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas gusar, sepertinya Kyuhyun belum menangkap maksud ucapnnya.

"Dewasalah, Kyu. Tidak semua yang kau inginkan akan berjalan sesuai dengan harapan mu." Kyuhyun kini diam, terlalu banyak pergulatan batin didalam dirinya.

"Kapan batas akhir Donghae?" Kyuhyun masih menatap lantai begitu menjawab.

"Lusa, lusa batasnya."

Kakeknya mengangguk mengerti, dia paham betul bagaimana perasaan cucu satu-satunya itu. Seperti de javu.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, Kyu." Ucap Kakek Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya. Kyuhyun masih diam, otaknya tengah mencerna kata-kata kakeknya.

Kyuhyun pun teringat mata Sungmin yang terlihat begitu menyilaukan jika sedang membicarakan Donghae, terlalu bersemangat seakan tidak ada hari esok untuk bercerita. Dari situ Kyuhyun tau, bahwa Sungmin memang mencintai Donghae. Kyuhyun kalah, bahkan sebelum dia menyatakan perangnya.

.

.

.

"Kyu…" Kyuhyun melepaskan earphone nya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Suasana taman kampus yang sepi serta earphone yang sebenarnya tidak ia sambungkan ke Ipod nya membuat Kyuhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas panggilan dari gadis yang kn tengah berdiri didepannya itu.

"Oh.. Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, membersihkan celana jeans belel nya yang kotor terkena rerumputan yang tadi didudukinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyhyun saat melihat Sungmin hanya diam sambil emnundukan kepalanya. Seperti bukan Lee Sungmin yang biasanya, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, aku pergi." Kyuhyun berbalik dan hendak melangkah saat mendengar bunyi 'BRUKK' yang cukup keras tepat dibelakangnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun menatap atar Sungmin yang tengah berlutut memeganggi kaki kanannya, memaksanya aagar tidak melangkah.

'Aku mohon… Jangan begini…' batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku mohon… Aku mohon selamatkan Donghae.." Ucap Sungmin lirih.

DEG!

Kyuhyun kembali merasakan hatinya berdenyut sesak. Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya dihujam jarum-jarum tajam yang menyakitkan. Sesak, sakit. Kyuhyun mati rasa dibuatnya.

"Sebegitu besarnya kah rasa cinta mu itu, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

Pandangannya menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang Sungmin sendiri sulit untuk mengartikannya. Tapi, Sungmin melihat luka dan kesdihan siana. Tapi kenapa? kenapa tatapan penuh luka itu menyesakkan ku? pikir Sungmin.

"Aku mencintainya melebihi aku mencintai diriku sendiri. Aku mohon, selamatkan Donghae. Sebagai gantinya, kau boleh membenci ku sepuas mu, Kyu!" Sungmin mengucapkannya begitu lantang, Kyuhyun tertawa miris mendengarnya.

'Andai aku bisa membenci mu seperti yang kau inginkan, Min. tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa membenci mu. Tidak akan pernah bisa.' Batin Kyuhyun. Sungguh, Kyuhyun merasa sangat kasihan dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Bangunlah, tidak perlu sampai seperti ini." Kyuhyun berjongkok, membantu Sungmin untuk berdiri.

"Kau.. akan membantu ku, kan?" cicit Sungmin, ia sama sekali tidak emlihat kea rah wajah Kyuhyun. Bukan bermaksud kurang ajar, hanay saja Sungmin merasa seperti tersesat jika masuk jauh melihat ke dalam mata Kyuhyun. Terlalu banyak yang hal-hal yang ia tak mengerti di mata Kyuhyun.

Baginya, Kyuhyun seperi sebuah Gua. Gua gelap tanpa penerangan. Membuat siapapun enggan memasukinya. Kyuhyun pun begitu, terlalu sulit memasuki dunia pemuda itu, terlalu gelap dan menyesatkan, pikir Sungmin.

"Kau melamun. Aku tunggu di perpustakaan tiga puluh menit lagi." Kyuhyun tersenyum meningalkan Sungmin yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

Senyum itu, selama mereka berteman baru kali ini Sungmin melihat senyum Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat tampan jika tersenyum, dan jujur saja senyum pemuda itu sangat baik untuk Sungmin.

Eh? Apa? Sadar pikirannya mulai salah, Sungmin langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aduh.. Aku mikir apasih?! Tapi, Kyuhyun bilang… eh? Itu berarti dia…." Sungmin pun langsung mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia tau Kyuhyun pasti akan membantunya.

.

.

.

"Oh.. Kyu maaf aku telat." Ucap Sungmin terengah-engah sehabis berlari. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang tampak asik membaca buku ditangannya.

"Hm.." gumam Kyuhyun. Sungmin sebenarnya kesal dengan respon Kyuhyun, namun ia harus memendam nya dalam-dalam. Sekarang dia sedang membutuhkan bantuan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi… Bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut.

"Apa Donghae benar-benar tidak mengingat masa lalu nya? Ya, kecuali namanya." Ucap Kyuhyun datar dan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku yang dibacanya.

Sungmin terlihat berfikir. Keningnya mengerut, bibir merah ranumnya mengerucut lucu, tangannya menopang dagu, serta tatapannya melirik ke langit-langit perpustakaan. Diam-diam, Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin melalui sudut matanya.

'Bahkan saat berfikir pun kamu tetap mempesona, Min.' batin Kyuhyun. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari bibirnya kini mengulas sebuah senyuman, dan Sungmin melihatnya.

'Senyum itu lagi…' batin Sungmin.

"Ku rasa tidak, Kyu. Ahh… Aku tau Donghae tiga tahun lebih tua dari ku."

"Berarti dia kelahiran 1986. Besar kemungknan bahwa Donghae belum meninggal. Ya, setidaknya begitu menurut ku."

"Jadii?" tanya Sungmin bingung, tak menangkap maksud dari ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kita kembai ke masa lalu Donghae."

"Kau yakin?"

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu pada mu, Min. Sudahlah jangan banyak protes. Setidaknay kita mencoba. Besok pagi datang kerumah ku jam 7. Ajak Donghae, kita akan sangat membutuhkannya." Kyuhyun pun membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Gomawo, Kyu…" Gumam Sungmin saat melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh dari jarak pandangnya.

.

.

.

"Hai.." ucap Sungmin semangat. Donghae tersenyum tipis, tau Sungmin sedang dalam mood yang bagus sekarang.

"Hai.." ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum mendekati Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun mau membantu mu, membantu kita, Hae!" Sungmin memandang lurus ke depan, memandang Donghae dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Donghae ikut tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang tampak baik.

"Besok dia menyuruh kita untuk datang ke rumah nya jam 7 pagi. Kita akan kembali ke masa lalu mu, Hae."

"Memang bisa?" tanya Donghae sambil mengerutkan dahinya, Sungmin tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja, serahkan saja pada Kyuhyun!"

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian sudah membaik." Donghae tersenyum menatap Sungmin.

"Tidak, kau tau apa balasan untuk semua ini?" tanya Sungmin. Tentu saja Donghae menggeleng.

"Aku mengizinkan dia membenci ku sepuasnya." Sungmin menghela nafas setelah mengatakannya, Donghae yang mendengar nada kekecewaan di suara Sungmin pun merasa tidak enak.

"Maaf" lirih Donghae.

"Gwenchana.." Sungmin memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Sungmin merasa ada yang aneh ketika mengingat imbalan itu, apa benar Kyuhyun membencinya? Bukankah dulu hubungan mereka sangatlah dekat sejujurnya Sungmin merasa kehilangan saat Kyuhyun mulai menjauhinya. Setiap ditanya kenapa, Kyuhyun selalu diam. Sungmin benar-benar tidak mengerti dan mungkin tidak akan pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Kyuhyun yang akan selalu ambigu dimatanya.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin ingin kembali ke masa lalu Donghae, Kyu?" Siwon-sepupu terdekat Kyuhyun-menatap sangsi Kyuhyun. Siwon memang sudah tau semua masalah Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Donghae. Jujur saja sedikit banyak dia mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Terutama hatinya.

"Ya, semoga saja ini yang terbaik." Jawab Kyuhyun lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Kyu. Aku yakin kelak kamu akan menemukan kebahagiaan mu sendiri." Ucap Siwon bijak.

Inilahs alahs atu sifat yang Kyuhyun sukai dari Siwon, kata-katanya selalu membuat perasaan Kyuhyun menjadi lebih baik. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun lebih menginginkan sepupunya ini menjadi seorang motivator ketimbang menjadi seorang CEO.

"Kau tidurlah, besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuk mu." Ucap Siwon sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah asik dengan dunia nya.

'Kalau kamu rela melakukan apapun demi Donghae asalkan dia hidup. Maka aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk mu, Min. tidak peduli jika hati ini berteriak atau bahkan meraung-raung kesakitan.' Batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Hai… aku balik lagi nih membawa ff yang rada gak jelas juga haha._. semoga readernya pada suka yaaa.. kalo suka, boleh lah tulis sesuatu dikolom review? Hehehe :D

Salam

GyuMin407


	2. Chapter 2

"Berhati-hatilah!" pesan Siwon saat Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Donghae hendak melangkah memasuki portal. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Donghae membungkukkan badannya sambil sesekali mengucapkan kata terima kasih, walau sebenarnya percuma mengingat Siwon yang tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Donghae mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada mu, Oppa!" ucap Sungmin, senyum masih setia bertengger diwajah manisnya.

"Ah… Aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa, kenapa harus berterima kasih? Sudah kalian cepat lah masuk, agar kalian cepat juga kembalinya." Siwon mengibaskan tangannya keudara. Kyuhyun mendegus, dengan cepat dia pun menarik tangan Sungmin untuk segera memasuki portal diikuti Donghae dibelakangnya.

Siwon tersenyum saat siluet Sungmin dan Kyuhyun-tentunya bersama Donghae- menghilang ketika cahaya menyilaukan yang berasal dari portal itu seakan menyeretnya masuk jauh kedalam portal.

"Apa Kyuhyun tidak bisa bersikap lembut pada Sungmin? Hah.. pantas saja Sungmin lebih memilih Donghae dari pada Kyuhyun." gumam Siwon.

.

GyuMin407

Present

"You and Me With The Ghost"

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan.

Romance, Drama, Angst, Fantasy.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

Sungmin merasa perutnya mulas, semua yang ada disekelilingnya tampak berputar-putar. Ini baru kali pertamanya Sungmin menjelajah waktu menggunakan portal milik Kyuhyun dan ini juga kali pertamanya Sungmin menjelajahi waktu. Sungmin memegangi kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya, dia tidak menyangka rasanya seperti sedang mabuk laut.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Donghae yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu, Sungmin tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksakan, "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit pusing saja."

Donghae terlihat tengah menghela nafas lalu menunduk, Sungmin terdiam. Jelas-jelas dia melihat raut kesedihan diwajah tampan kekasihnya itu, selalu ekspressi ini yang Donghae tunjukan jika dia tidak bisa menenangkan Sungmin, menunduk. Sungmin tau Donghae berniat menenangkannya, hanya saja mereka tidak bisa melakukan kontak fisik karna sosok Donghae hanyalah arwah. Dan Donghae tau, yang dibutuhkan Sungmin saat ini adalah sebuah pelukan, sebuah pelukan yang nyata bukan pelukan yang biasa Donghae berikan padanya.

GREP

Sungmin terkesiap ketika sebuah lengan melingkari bahunya, menopang tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk. Ini bukan lengan Donghae, tentu saja! Pemuda itu ada tepat didepannya. Ini bukan lengan Donghae, ini lengan milik seorang laki-laki yang berdiri tepat disampingnya, Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Kyuhyun dari samping. Sungmin mendengus, laki-laki itu bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan. Sungmin melirik Donghae dari sudut matanya, Donghae tengah menatap kearah lain seperti enggan menatap kearahnya, Sungmin memilih diam, rasa bersalah kini menggerogoti hatinya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, tahan sebentar mualnya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan masih lurus kedepan.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa, Kyu?" sahut Sungmin. Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap Sungmin dengan satu alis terangkat. "Tentu saja kau." Ucapnya sebelum kembali menatap kedepan, tak menghiraukan waut kesal diwajah manis Sungmin.

Sementara itu, walau memalingkan wajah, Donghae ternyata memperhatikan interaksi kedua orang didepannya. Sedikit banyak itu membuat ketenangan hati Donghae terusik, Donghae tau Kyuhyun memiliki perasaan lebih kepada Sungmin. Hanya orang bodoh saja yang tidak bisa melihat nya, dan Donghae bersyukur orang bodoh itu Sungmin. Karna hanya Sungmin yang tidak bisa melihat cinta itu didalam mata Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**21 November 2010**

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Donghae melihat kalendar yang ada didepannya dengan ekspressi yang berbeda-beda. Kyuhyun dengan ekspressi datarnya, Sungmin dengan ekspressi berbinar-binarnya, sementara Donghae dengan ekspressi kurang bersemangatnya.

"2010, kita mundur ke-tiga tahun yang lalu." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Sungmin, dia merasa asing dengan rumah mewah ini, tentu saja.

"Ini rumah ku." Sahut Donghae. Sontak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun menoleh kearah Donghae yang tengah melihat-lihat setiap sisi rumah mewah tersebut.

"Kau ingat?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah, aku mengucapkannya begitu saja, spontanitas." Jawab Donghae tanpa melihat kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam, bukankah barusan dia berkomunikasi dengan Donghae? Bukankah dia tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan hantu? Tapi kenapa dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan Donghae tadi? Ini sebuah kemajuan, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Hey!" pekikan seorang wanita diujung koridor rumah menyadarkan ketiganya. Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam kamar yang berada tepat disamping mereka.

"Sepertinya aku melihat dua orang disini." Gumam wanita itu didepan pintu kamar yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuki tadi.

'Jangan dibuka, jangan…' batin Kyuhyun menatap pintu kamar yang entah milik siapa ini dengan tatapan waspada, bisa gawat jika wanita itu menemukan mereka disini.

"Mungkin aku salah lihat." Setelah itu terdengar suara ketukan heels yang semakin menjauh. Kyuhyun pun menyimpulkan bahwa wanita itu sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Dia bisa melihat kita?" Tanya Sungmin sambil sesekali mengintip keadaan dibalik celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

"Tentu saja, kita manusia yang tidak tembus pandang." Ucap Kyuhyun ketus sambil sesekali melirik kearah Donghae. Donghae berdehem sebentar lalu mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain, ucapan Kyuhyun sedikit banyak telah menyinggung perasaannya.

"Ya Tuhan…" lirih Sungmin melihat tingkah kedua laki-laki didepannya.

.

.

.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan mau dijodohkan oleh siapapun, Eomma!" suara teriakan itu membuat Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan –arwah-Donghae terkesiap. Merekapun bergegas keluar kamar dan kembali mengintip didekat tembok yang mengarah langsung keruang tengah rumah ini. Sungmin terkesiap ketika melihat laki-laki itu disana, Lee Donghae yang nyata ada dibawah sana. Jadi, berteriak tadi adalah Lee Donghae, kekasihnya.

"Eomma, aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku tidak mau!" kini mereka melihat Donghae tengah mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi dihadapan seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik. Dan mereka pun menyimpulkan bahwa wanita paruh baya itu adalah ibu Donghae.

"Calon mertua, eoh!" ledek Kyuhyun sambil menyikut lengan Sungmin. Sungmin diam, tidak merasa tertarik untuk menanggapi ocehan Kyuhyun. "Ck! Kalian tidak seru!" dumel Kyuhyun ketika melihat Sungmin mengacuhkannya.

"Eomma tidak peduli! Kau harus menikah dengan Hyukjae! Tidak ada penolakan, Lee Donghae!" ucap ibu Donghae dengan nada memerintah yang sangat kentara, siapapun pasti enggan untuk melawannya.

"Kasihan sekali kekasih mu itu, masih saja dijodohkan. Jaman sudah modern, kenapa keluarganya masih saja menganut system perjodohan? Ckck." Komentar Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh pelan. Namun Kyuhyun langsung terdiam ketika melihat ekspressi wajah Sungmin dan Donghae yang sulit ia baca, terlalu rumit.

Dan tiba-tiba cahaya putih memenuhi koridor rumah mewah tersebut, dan mereka bertiga pun merasa seperti terseret cahaya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Eh? Café?" pekik Sungmin. Kini mereka tengah berada disebuah café yang mereka pun tidak tau namanya.

Tepat disamping meja Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan-arwah-Donghae mereka melihat sosok Donghae yang nyata tengah duduk berhadapan dengan seorang gadis cantik. Tanpa sengaja, Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya. Awalnya Kyuhyun kaget dan hendak protes namun akhirnya dia tersenyum dan membiarkan tangan Sungmin menggenggamnya, niatnya ingin mengomel pun menguap entah kemana. Dan-arwah-Donghae pun melihat semuanya dengan ekspressi yang sulit diartikan.

"Kita harus segera membatalkan perjodohan ini, saya tidak bisa menikah dengan kamu." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung memasang telinga mereka baik-baik ketika mendengar suara Donghae yang nyata berbicara pada gadis dihadapannya. Gadis itu hanya menatap datar Donghae didepannya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun menyimpulkan bahwa gadis ini adalah Hyukjae yang tadi dibicarakan ibu Donghae.

"Tapi aku hamil, dan ini anakmu!" jawab Hyukjae tegas.

DEG!

Sungmin tersentak, pegangannya ditangan Kyuhyun semakin mengerat sampai membuat Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan. Hyukjae hamil? Anak Donghae? Tanpa piker panjang Sungmin langsung berlari meninggalakan café tersebut diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

Sedangkan arwah Donghae kini hanya bisa mematung ditempatnya. Sedikit demi sedikit potangan kejadian dimasa lalunya terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya.

"Mian.. Maafkan aku, Min." lirih arwah Donghae sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus berlari mengejar Sungmin yang berlari tak jauh darinya, tak dipedulikannya umpatan orang-orang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya. Kyuhyun tidak peduli, yang hanya dipedulikannya kini hanyalah Sungmin, hanya Sungmin.

"Min!" Kyuhyun menahan sebelah tangan Sungmin dan menariknya kedalam dekapannya. Sebuah pelukan nyata, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan dari Donghae.

"Hiks.. Kyu…" Sungmin semakin terisak, membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam kedada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasakan kaus bagian dadanya basah, itu pasti air mata Sungmin. Tapi Kyuhyun diam saja, terlalu bingung untuk bertindak. Kyuhyun tidak suka melihat Sungmin seperti ini, dia mau membantu Sungmin dan Donghae agar Sungmin bahagia, bukan menangis tersedu-sedu seperti ini.

'Jangan, jangan begini, Min. Kau harus bahagia.' Batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Aku rasa keputusan untuk kembali ke masa lalu Donghae adalah ide yang buruk. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu kembali ke masa lalunya." Kini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tengah duduk santai di bangku taman kota.

Sungmin sudah tidak menangis, tapi gadis itu terus-terusan mengoceh. Kyuhyun sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan, baginya lebih baik melihat Sungmin yang cerewet dan menyebalkan dari pada melihat Sungmin menangis seperti tadi.

"Seseorang pernah berkata padaku, mencintai itu bukan bagaimana kita diberi tapi bagaimana memberi. Tidak semua keinginanmu akan berjalan sesuai dengan harapanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan, tatapan nya menatap kosong ke depan. Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan, "Bukankah semua orang memiliki masa lalunya masing-masing? Masa lalu adalah milik orang itu sendiri, kita tidak bisa ikut campur."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun takjub. Apa benar ini Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun teman kecilnya? Kyuhyun yang selalu egois dan selalu mementingkan dirinya sendiri berbicara sebijak itu, apa ini benar-benar Kyuhyun?, "Kau benar-benar Kyuhyun? Belajar dari mana kau bisa mengucapkan kalimat sakti begitu?"

Kyuhyun mendegus, "Aku jatuh cinta, dan dari situ aku banyak belajar." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin bungkam. Entah mengapa Sungmin kini merasa was-was, Kyuhyun jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa?

"Oh.. Siapa wanita yang tidak beruntung itu?" ucap Sungmin sambil terkekeh pelan. Dahi Kyuhyun mengerut, ia menyadari ada yang aneh dari nada bicara Sungmin.

'Maaf min, tapi wanita yang tidak beruntung itu kamu.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau ingin tau?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin jengah. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat Sungmin yang salah tingkah. Melihat itu, otak jahil Kyuhyun pun bekerja, menggoda Sungmin adalah kesenangan Kyuhyun dulu.

"A-aku hanya ingin tau, k-kau pelit sekali sih!" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja asal tidak kemata Kyuhyun, wajahnya pun kini sudah merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

'Aishh ada apa dengan ku?' batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Sungmin, Kyuhyun selalu suka saat melihat wajah merah merona Sungmin saat ia menggodanya, terlalu manis baginya. Dan itu menambah nilai plus kecantikan Sungmin dimata Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin yang awalnya kesal pun akhirnya ikut tersenyum melihat tawa Kyuhyun yang begitu lepas disampingnya. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bercanda seperti ini, sejak tiga tahun yang lalu tepatnya. Dan jujur saja, Sungmin sering merindukan saat-saat kebersamaan mereka. Saat Kyuhyun menggodanya, menjahilinya, itu terasa sudah lama sekali.

"YA! Berhenti tertawa!" omel Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun mau tak mau menghentikan tawanya. Walau masih senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Kembali ke topic pembicaraan kita tadi, apa dia cantik? Apa aku mengenalnya? Apa kalian sudah berpacaran?" ucap Sungmin dengan satu kali tarikan nafas. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya malas, Sungmin memang benar-benar cerewet.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa pensil dan kertas? Kalau begitu kau akan semakin mirip dengan wartawan…" ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika melihat Sungmin memelototinya. "Oke.. Oke.. bagiku, dia yang tercantik yang pernah aku lihat. Aku rasa kau mengenalnya dengan sangat baik, dan aku belum berpacaran dengannya. Jangankan berpacaran, mengatakan perasaan saja belum."

"Jadi kau belum menyatakan perasaan mu?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

"Tidak, lebih baik dia tidak tau. Dia sudah memiliki orang yang dicintainya, bagiku mencintainya dari jauh saja sudah cukup. Melindunginya dari jauh, melihatnya tersenyum dari jauh saja sudah menjadi salah satu kebahgiaan tersendiri untuk ku. Aku tau dia tidak mencintaiku."

"Tau dari mana? Mengatakan saja tidak!"

"Aku tau, aku terlalu mengenalnya." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin bungkam. Dia tidak menyangka kisah Kyuhyun akan serumit ini.

Mereka pun diam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya sedangkan Sungmin sibuk dengan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan ketika berada disamping Kyuhyun. Bukankah mereka dulu sering duduk bersebelahan begini? Kenapa Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang asing disini. Bahkan Sungmin takut keadaan yang hening ini bisa membuat Kyuhyun mendengar detak jantungnya.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

Aduhh aku minta maaf banget lohh yaaa chapter 1 kemarin banyak banget typo bertebaran…. Aduh aku jadi malu-_- sebenarnya ini cerita udah lama banget tersimpan di dokumen computer Cuma belum sempet dipublish. Nah baru bisa sekarang dan dengan pede nya aku posting tanpa proses editing dulu, jadilah typo dimana-mana. Jeongmal mianhae, aku usahakan untuk chapter selanjutnya gak akan ada typo yang keterlaluan lagi.

**NurLarasati13 : kyumin itu teman dari kecil dan kebetulan mereka sama-sama bisa melihat hal-hal yang berbau horror atau mistis. Kalau siwon yang jadi CEO, itu karena siwon tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti kyumin.. masih bingung kah?^^**

**Dewi. : hehe iyaa kalo jodoh gak akan kemana-mana kok.. iyaa, terimakasih yaa sudah mengingatkan, maaf kalo banyak typo nya ^^**

**Paprikapumpkin : hehe kyu tabah kok kan dia cowo strong hihi. Hmm nanti ada saatnya sungmin tau kok, stay tune yaaa^^**

**KobayashiAde : aaaaa Miann yaaa banyak typo nyaa, aku gak melakukan editing kemarin, maaf yaaa kalo membingungkan huhu.. ini udah update stay tune yaaa ^^**

**Prfvckgyu : ne, terimakasih sudah mengingatkan^^ dan maaf untuk typonya;(**

Okey.. kritik saran diterima yaaa kalo masih ada typo bilang aja ke aku hehe :d klik kolom review dan tulislah sesuatu disana, gomawo^^

Review?

Salam

GyuMin407


	3. Chapter 3

"Maaf, hanya ada 1 kamar kosong tuan." ujar seorang receptionist kepada pemuda didepannya.

"Ahh.. yasudah saya ambil saja." pemuda itu mengeluarkan dompetnya, pandangannya mengarah pada gadis yang tengah menunggunya dilobby hotel, terlihat gadis itu tengah menahan kesal karna dengan secara paksa Kyuhyun menariknya dari bangku taman kota untuk mencari hotel.

"Maaf tuan silahkan anda tanda tangan disini." ucapan receptionist itu menarik Kyuhyun dari dunianya, dengan segera ia menandatangani kertas itu dan memberikan kartu ATM nya kepada receptionist itu. Setelah acara bayar-membayar, Kyuhyun pun mendapatkan kunci kamar 'mereka'.

.

.

.

GyuMin407

Present

"You and Me With The Ghost"

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan.

Romance, Drama, Angst, Fantasy.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

"Hahhh… bagaimana bisa aku tidur satu kamar dengan laki-laki?" gerutu Sungmin saat mereka sudah sampai dikamar 'mereka'. Kyuhyun memilih bungkam. Mulut Kyuhyun seakan sudah berbusa menjelaskan kenapa mereka bisa satu kamar, ya karna memang hanya tinggal kamar ini yang tersisa. Mau mencari hotel lain? Tubuh mereka sudah sangat lelah hari ini. "Bagaimana kalau kau macam-macam, yak! Aku masih gadis! Andwae! Membayangkannya saja membuat ku bergidik"

TUK! Kyuhyun memukul kepala gadis itu dengan sendok yang entah ia dapatkan darimana. "Yak! Apa maksudmu? Aku bukan laki-laki seperti itu! Kalau kau ingin cari hotel lain silahkan saja! Kalau kau mau pindah ya terserah" Kyuhyun pun berjalan kekamar mandi dengan membawa handuk serta baju ganti yang ia beli dijalan tadi, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih memasang tampang 'bingung' nya.

"Aish.. coba aku membawa uang, pasti tidak akan begini jadinya." Gumam Sungmin menatap pintu kamar mandi yang Kyuhyun masuki tadi dengan wajah kesal, ia pun bergegas kekamar mandi dengan membawa handuk dan baju ganti. Untung saja hotel ini memiliki fasilitas 2 kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih segar dari sebelumnya, Sungmin berjalkan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa ada langkah kaki lain yang mendekat, Kyuhyun pun menoleh, menatap Sungmin sebentar lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya,

"Kau sudah mandi? Ayo kita cari makanan" tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun pun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin dan menarik gadis itu keluar dari kamar. Sementara Sungmin, gadis itu hanya pasrah saja dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang seenaknya, toh dia juga lapar dan ingin makan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan acara makannya ketika melihat Sungmin tidak lagi menyentuh makanannya. Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya begitu melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang kurang bersemangat, seperti ada yang sedang dipikirkan.

Kyuhyun meletakkan sendok dan garpunya diatas piringnya lalu meminum minumannya seteguk, "Kenapa kau menatap makananmu dengan wajah jelek begitu? Kau kurang suka dengan makanan disini?"

Sungmin menghela nafas, menghempaskan sendok yang tadi dipakainya kepiring makanannya lalu mengangkat wajah menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini, Kyu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Donghae, apa yang kita akan lakukan selanjutnya dimasa lalu Donghae? Akan kemana kita setelah ini?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya tanda berfikir, dia juga tidak tau akan kemana dan melakukan apa setelah ini. Disaat seperti ini mereka sangat membutuhkan peran arwah Donghae disini, tapi sejak kejadian dicafe tadi, arwah itu sama sekali tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya, Kyuhyun makin kesal dibuatnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Entahlah, kita bisa berpindah tempat kapan saja. Semuanya tergantung dari portalnya, mau kemana portal membawa kita. Aku tidak tau."

"Bagaimana jika portal membawa kita kehari dimana pernikahan Donghae dan Hyukjae berlangsung? Apa aku bisa merubah takdir? Mengacaukan pernikahannya mungkin…" ucap Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sungmin lekat, ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi sambil melipat tangannya kedada.

Kyuhyun mendecakkan lidahnya jengkel, "Silahkan saja jika memang kau memiliki keberanian sebesar itu untuk mengacaukan pernikahan seseorang. Tapi kau harus ingat sesuatu, Min. ini 2010 dan Donghae sama sekali belum mengenal mu!" Kyuhyun meneguk habis minumannya dalam satu kali teguk. Kyuhyun tidak mengira Sungmin memiliki pikiran sependek itu.

"Aku… Aku hanya takut, Kyu.."

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Donghae? Kau takut akan kehilangan laki-laki itu? oh ayolah, Min! Dia hanya lah seorang Lee Donghae.." ucap Kyuhyun sinis, Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Karena aku mencintainya, aku mencintainya dan aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Kau bilang kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang, seharusnya kau mengerti perasaan ku, Kyu! Diamana letak hatimu, Cho Kyuhyun?!" Sungmin langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

Kyuhyun menatap lama punggung Sungmin yang kian lama kian menjauh, tatapannya sendu dan layu. Kekecewaan dan luka tergambar jelas dimanik matanya yang biasanya selalu menatap orang lain dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku mengerti, Min. Bahkan sangat mengerti. Dimana letak hatiku? Jelas-jelas hatiku sudah lama dibawa pergi oleh mu." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Pintu utama terbuka, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan setelah mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah, dilihatnya Sungmin kini tengah berdiri dibalkon kamar. Bahkan dia sepertinya belum menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun kini sudah kembali ke hotel. Kyuhyun tersenyum ktika mendengar Sungmin yang terus mengumpat. 'Semua yang ada di dalam dirimu , kenapa bisa begitu menganggumkan? Semakin hari perasaan ini semakin sulit ku kendalikan' batin Kyuhyun.

"Hey!" Sungmin tersentak ketika mendengar suara bass itu berada tepat dibelakangnya, hampir saja ia terjungkal kebelakang jika saja Kyuhyun tidak menahan tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"YA! JANGAN MENGAGETKANKU!" pekik Sungmin sambil berdecak pinggang dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menutupi kedua telinganya dengan tangan ketika mendengar pekikkan Sungmin, "YA! Aku belum tuli bodoh! Aku tak mengagetkanmu. Kau saja yang terlalu focus dengan dunia mu yang kelam itu sampai sampai tak menyadari keberadaaanku!"

"Aishhh! Terserah! Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada dibuat sesinis mungkin, dia masih marah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ada urusan sebentar"

"Ohh"

"Sungmin-ah" panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"Apa?" Sungmin menoleh kesamping kanannya dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya lekat.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud jahat dengan mu tadi. Perkataan ku di restoran tadi, anggap saja seperti aku tidak pernah mengatakannya." Sungmin menatap heran pemuda disampingnya, tapi ia mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

"Aku tau, dan maaf juga jika tadi aku membentak mu. Aku sungguh kekanakan sekali."

"Permintaan maaf diterima, lebih baik kita tidur, ini sudah malam." Kyuhyun pun bergegas masuk kedalam diikuti Sungmin dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dengan langkah gontai, dia lelah dan benar-benar membutuhkan kasur empuk untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya. "Hey! Hey!" pekikan itu menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun. Dengan malas ia membalikan tubuhnya. "Apa?" jawabnya cuek.

Sungmin terlihat menimang-nimang sebelum akhirnya bicara, "Ituu, disini hanya ada satu ranjang.. yah kau taukan… aku… yaa…." Kyuhyun pun bergegas menuju sofa, angan-angannya mengenai ranjang empuk yang memanjakan menguap entah kemana. Sungmin pun hanya tersenyum kikuk, ia sebenarnya tidak enak juga kalau Kyuhyun tidur disofa, bagaimana pun yang membayar sewa kamar ini kan pemuda itu. Sungmin pun bergegas menahan tangan pemuda itu, lagi-lagi pemuda itu berbicara dengan nada ketus.

"Apa lagi?"

"Ahh.. ituu, kau tidur diranjang saja denganku.. tapi.. jangan macam macam,ne?" mata pemuda itu membulat, langsung saja ia menyambar ranjang diruangan itu. Tangannya meletakkan guling ditengah tengah ranjang berukurang king size itu.

"Ini batas kita ne? Jangan ada yang melewati batas ini" ucap Sungmin dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. Kyuhyun pun segera menarik selimut dan menutup kelopak matanya yang memang sudah sangat mengantuk. Sungmin pun beranjak untuk berbaring dikasur, berbaring dengan tubuh membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Hem.. Kyuhyun?" panggil Sungmin. Masih dengan posisi mereka yang saling membelakangi.

"Hmmm?" balas Kyuhyun masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Jaljayo, ne?" ujar Sungmin sembari menutup mata.

"Hm" balas Kyuhyun singkat, sepertinya pemuda itu benar benar butuh istirahat.

.

.

.

"Eungghhh… " Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya keatas, lelah yang kemarin menderanya pun sudah hilang akibat istirahat semalam. Ia pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi, berdiri didepan wastafel sambil memegangi wajahnya.

'Masih tampan' batin Kyuhyun lalu membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir dari keran. Setelah merasa segar, Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar mandi. Seakan teringat sesuatu ia berlari ke balkon kamar. 'Kemana gadis itu?' batinnya.

Memang sejak ia bangun, ia tidak melihat sosok gadis yang tengah bersamanya sejak kemarin, ia fikir gadis itu ada dikamar mandi, tapi pintu kamar mandi kedua dalam kamar itu terbuka, tidak mungkin ia dikamar mandi dengan pintu terbuka.

"Aishh menyusahkan saja! Mandi dulu ajadeh" Kyuhyun pun bergegas kekamar mandi dengan handuk yang bertengger dibahunya.

30 Menit Kemudian.

CKLEK….

Seorang gadis memasuki kamar tersebut dengan tangan yang menggenggam beberapa kantong plastik, sepertinya ia habis berbelanja. "Apa dia belum bangun? Ahh aku siapkan sarapan saja untuknya" ia pun bergegas kearah dapur dan membereskan barang belanjaannya, ia pun kini tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan untuk Kyuhyun itu. Untungnya fasilitas hotel ini seperti apartemen. Lengkap.

CEKLEK…. Pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan dada telanjang sedang mengusapkan handuk dirambut basahnya. Sang gadis yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan urusan dapur pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara. Matanya pun membulat…..

"YAAAAKKK!" PLUK PLUK!

Pemuda itu-yang masih belum sadar dengan dadanya yg telanjang- hanya meringis kesal saat mendapat 'serangan' daun seledri dari arah dapur. Ia melemparkan deathglare andalannya kearah sang pelaku serangan seledri itu,yang ternyata adalah Sungmin, sementara yang ditatap hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang kini memerah.

Eh? Memerah?. Ya siapa gadis yang tidak memerah saat melihat seorang laki-laki bertelanjang dada didepan matanya? Hanya gadis tak normal yang tidak memerah disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu langsung didepan matanya.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau?" teriak Kyuhyun, mengingat jarak antara kamar mandi dan dapur lumayan jauh.

"Heh? Pakai bajumu! Bagaimana bisa kau bertelanjang dada begitu didepan seorang gadis… omo! Omo! Mataku.. mataku!" Sungmin pun menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Seakan tersadar apa yang edang terjadi, Kyuhyun pun bergegas menghampiri tas nya, mengambil sehelai kaos dan kemudian memakainya. Setelah berpakaian ia pun menghampiri Sungmin didapur. Matanya menatap kagum sepiring sandwich dimeja makan dan beberapa kantong plastic belanjaan yang belum dibereskan.

"Wow! Kau pergi pagi-pagi untuk memasak?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk tanpa memandang pemuda didepannya.

"Aku sudah berpakaian sekarang" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersentak.

"Eoh?" ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun. "Yasudah makanlah!" mereka pun memulai acara sarapan mereka yang sedikit terlambat.

.

.

.

"Kemana saja tadi?" kini mereka tengah membereskan sisa sarapan mereka, Sungmin melanjutkan merapihkan belanjaan sementara Kyuhyun mencuci piring. Terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri bukan?

"Hanya membeli beberapa keperluan yang mungkin akan dibutuhkan selama kita disini" ujar Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kantung-kantung plastic belanjaan. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Sungmin,

"Tapi tadi aku sedikit tersesat. Makanya pulang lama" dan perkataan Sungmin sukses membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya, membalikkan badannya memandang gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kau tersesat? Bagaimana bisa?" gadis itu hanya menghentakkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Lain kali kalau mau keluar kau harus bersama ku, aku tidak mau kau merepotkan ku dengan hilang disini". Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan kembali menyusun belanjaannya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita dibawa ke café ini lagi?" ucap Sungmin sambil memainkan sendok cake nya, kini dia dan Kyuhyun berada di café yang sama dengan café dimana mereka melihat Donghae dan Hyuykjae kemarin.

"Entahlah, Tanya saja pada portal nya." Sahut Kyuhyun acuh. Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas dan memilih untuk diam, lebih baik diam daripada bicara dengan manusia sedingin Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela yang langsung menghadap ke jalan raya, cuaca sedang cerah hari ini tidak heran jika banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang dijalan, lagi pula ini kan akhir pekan. Pasti banyak orang yang memilih menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah bersama teman-teman, keluarga, atau kekasih mereka.

Sungmin mendengus, dia dan Donghae sangat ingin kencan. Kencan dalam arti yang sesungguhnya, berjalan-jalan diakhir pekan, bergandengan tangan, saling melempar senyum satu sama lain sepanjang hari. Sungmin sangat ingin melakukan kencan seperti pasangan-pasangan pada umumnya. Tapi, dari awal dia memang sudah tau jika dia memilih Donghae maka angan-angan untuk memiliki hubungan normal pun harus ia pendam dalam-dalam.

"Oh? Itu Hyukjae kan?" ucapan Kyuhyun mengembalikan Sungmin dari lamunannya, ia mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun dan menemukan Hyukjae yang tengah duduk manis dimeja tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Apa dia akan bertemu Donghae lagi?" Tanya Sungmin masih menatap lekat Hyukjae yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Mungkin, kita lihat saja nanti." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

15 menit kemudian…

"Oh… Donghae datang." Kyuhyun menyikut lengan Sungmin ketika sosok Donghae berjalan memasuki café menghampiri Hyukjae dimejanya. Sungmin memperhatikan dengan seksama, mereka berdua pun siap-siap untuk memasang telinga mereka baik-baik. Tidak sopan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Kau sudah lama?" Donghae mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi dihadapan Hyukjae sementara Hyukjae hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Apa kau sibuk hari ini? Setelah ini apa kau ada acara lain?" Donghae menatap Hyukjae sebentar lalu kembali menyesap kopi pesanannya. Hyukjae tampak senang mendengar pertanyaan Donghae, sedangkan Sungmin malah memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tidak, ada apa? Apa kau ingin mengajak ku ke suatu tempat?" Donghae mengangguk.

"Cepat kau habiskan makanan mu dan kita langsung berangkat." Ucap Donghae dingin, Hyukjae mengangguk dan langsung menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Setelah itu, tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi antara keduanya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku merasa seperti sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, ya?" ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sungmin bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Ya.. kenapa wajah mu begitu?" Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang mendadak pucat.

"Kita harus mengikuti mereka, Kyu!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Jangan banyak tanya, temani aku saja!"

"Eishh.,.. wanita ini" desis Kyuhyun sambil menyuapkan sesendok besak cake kedalam mulutnya.

.

.

.

"Mereka mau kemana, sih?" Sungmin menatap lurus mobil Donghae yang berada tidak jauh didepan taksi yang sedang ia tumpangi bersama Kyuhyun. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam mereka mengeikuti Donghae tapi Donghae belum juga menghentikan mobil ditempat tujuannya.

"Molla." Sahut Kyuhyun malas, ia melirik ke argo taksi yang semakin melambung tinggi dengan tatapan prihatin. Untung dia membawa uang lebih, jika tidak bisa-bisa mereka berdua bisa langsung ditendang keluar dari taksi.

"Mwo? Klinik?" Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari argo taksi begitu mendengar pekikkan Sungmin yang cukup memekakan telinga.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya memerhatikan klinik didepannya, klinik ini… bukankah ini klinik…. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya ketika menyadari sesuatu, buru-buru dia membayar ongkos taksi dan bergegas keluar diikuti Sungmin.

'Jangan bilang kalau Donghae….' Batin Kyuhyun, ia melangkahkan kaki nya masuk kedalam klinik yang tidak terlalu ramai tersebut dengan langkah tergesa-gesa membuat Sungmin sedikit kesulitan menyamai langkah kaki Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Tunggu aku!" Sungmin mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun di ruang tunggu klinik sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Sungmin memandang sekeliling nya dengan dahi berkerut, klinik ini… Kenapa tampilannya lebih mirip dengan klinik…

"Kyu… ini…. Ini klinik…." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyela, "Ya, kau benar. Dan aku rasa Donghae ingin Hyukjae mengaborsi bayinya…" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin sambil memandang lekat sosok Donghae dan Hyukjae yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya tak percaya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok Donghae yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Donghae terlihat acuh, tak peduli dengan rengekan Hyukjae disampingnya. Pemuda itu menatap lurus kedepannya sambil melipat tangannya ke dada, sedangkan Hyukjae? Kelihatan sekali jika gadis itu ketakutan, peluh menetes disekitar dahinya membuat poninya basah bahkan hamper lepek. Hati Sungmin melengos, apa Donghae setega itu sampai ingin membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri?

"Tuan Lee Donghae dan Nona Lee Hyukjae." Setelah panggilan suster tadi, Donghae langsung beranjak berdiri dan menarik Hyukjae agar masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Sungmin gelisah ditempatnya, apa Donghae benar-benar ingin membunuh anak yang ada didalam Rahim Hyukjae? Yang bahkan adalah darah dagingnya sendiri.

Sungmin hendak berdiri sebelum sebuah tangan menahan pergerakan tangannya, Sungmin mendengus lalu menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh bagi Kyuhyun, tentu saja. "Duduk, diam, dan lihat saja!" ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

**"Jangan… Aku mohon jangan bunuh cucu ku…" **

Niat Sungmin untuk protes dengan Kyuhyun pun menguap entah kemana begitu mendengar suara itu. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya tengah menatap sedih pintu operasi didepannya. Bukan, dia bukan manusia.. dia arwah, tubuhnya tembus pandang. Dia bukan manusia.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun bergegas mendekati arwah tersebut, "Ahjumma, kau siapa?" Tanya Sungmin. Arwah itu tampak terkejut ketika Sungmin mengajaknya bicara,

"Kau bisa melihat ku?" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Aku… bisakah aku meminta bantuan kalian? Tolong, jangan biarkan Donghae membunuh cucuku, tolong selamat kan Hyukjae…"

"Bibi? Ibu Hyukjae?" kini Kyuhyun yang bertanya, wanita itu mengangguk lalu menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam, "Anak ku.. Anak yang ada didalam Rahim Hyukjae tidak bersalah, dia berhak hidup dengan atau tanpa cinta dari ayahnya. Aku mohon, selamatkan cucu ku, selamatkan anak ku…." Pinta ibu Hyukjae dengan mata berkaca-kaca kemudian sosok nya pun menghilang seperti tertiup angin.

"Kyu… Kita harus melakukan sesuatu, sebelum terlambat!" desak Sungmin.

"Kita datang ke masa lalu Donghae hanya untuk mengetahui apa yang seharusnya kita tahu, bukan untuk merecoki takdirnya, Min!" tolak Kyuhyun tegas.

"Lalu apa kau akan diam saja melihat Donghae yang berniat membunuh anak yang ada di Rahim Hyukjae? Bagaimana jika ini terjadi padaku, aku dan Hyukjae sama-sama perempuan aku bisa mengerti perasaan Hyukjae saat ini!" Sungmin mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, kenapa Kyuhyun keras sekali?!

"Hal seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi padamu, Min! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terdiam, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohon.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kasar, "Baiklah, kau duduklah disana. Biar ini aku yang urus!"

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

Haii ketemu lagi nih dichapter tiga… semoga memuaskan yaa dan gak bikin bingung hehe^^ oke, gamau banyak omong deh hihi^^

**Nurlarasati13 : hehe iyanih Kyuhyun bokis banget. Ini ff kyumin, sudah pasti kyumin tapi tergantung juga sih hehe stay tune aja yaaa ini udah lanjut kok ;)**

**Minniekyumin : hehe kalo chap nya pendek berarti ideku sudah mentok, tapi diusahakan panjang kok tiap chapternya, stay tune yaa^^**

**Cho Yooae : nasib Donghae? Hm… stay tune aja yaaa^^**

**Kim Ae Rin : kenapa Donghae jadi arwah nanti akan dijelaskan kok, stay tune yaaa^^**

Done^^ maaf yaa gabisa bales reviewnya satu-satu… terima kasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan waktu membaca cerita ku dan bahkan memberi reviewnyaaa.. terima kasih banyak ^^

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Heldamagnae, chaerashin, Kim Ae Rin, prfvckgyu, GerlVitamin11, 1307, My Name is JC, Choo Yooae, minnie kyumin, NurLarasati13 dann semuanyaaaa^o^/**

Kalo ada yang belum dicantumkan namanya, maafkan akuuu.. aku memang suka khilaf hehe^^ sampai jumpa di chapter selanjuutnya yaaa^^

So,

Review?^^

Salam

GyuMin407


	4. Chapter 4

Kyuhyun menatap kesekelilingnya dengan gusar, memikirkan cara untuk bisa menolong Hyukjae tanpa harus menampakkan wajahnya didepan Donghae, dia dan Sungmin tidak boleh menampakkan diri didepan Donghae saat ini. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, mencari-cari benda yang setidaknya bisa menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya di udara ketika mengingat sesuatu, ia merogoh kantung belakang celana jeans nya dan mendapati sebuah sapu tangan yang cukup besar untuk dipakai sebagai masker. Kyuhyun bergegas mengikat kedua ujung sapu tangannya kebelakang kepalanya, merapihkan poni rambutnya agar menutupi dahinya, kini hanya mata Kyuhyun saja lah yang terlihat.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum menggenggam gagang pintu operasi didepannya, ia menatap pantulan dirinya dikaca pintu, Kyuhyun mendengus, "Lihat, tampilanku sekarang lebih mirip seorang teroris daripada pahlawan." Kyuhyun pun membuka pintu operasi tersebut dan melangkah masuk kedalam.

.

.

.

GyuMin407

Present

"You and Me With The Ghost"

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan.

Romance, Drama, Angst, Fantasy.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

"Hae-ah… Aku mohon, jangan bunuh anak ku…" Hyukjae menarik lengan kemeja Donghae yang ada disampingnya sambil terus merengek, tapi seakan tuli, Donghae sama sekali tidak mengidahkan rengekan Hyukjae disebelahnya. Pandangan pemuda itu kini terfokus pada dokter yang tengah menyiapkan peralatan operasi disudut ruangan.

"Hae, aku mohon…" Hyukjae kini terisak, tapi Donghae tetap tidak mengalihkan wajahnya bahkan untuk sekedar menatap Hyukjae.

"Bisakah operasinya dimulai sekarang, Dokter?" Hyukjae membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, apa rengekan nya sejak tadi tidak dipedulikan Donghae? Apa pemuda itu benar-benar ingin membunuh anak yang ada didalam Rahim nya? Yang bahkan adalah anak kandungnya sendiri?

"Sebentar lagi Tuan Lee.." sahut Dokter tersebut sambil memakai sarung tangan ke tangannya dan berjalan menghampiri meja operasi.

Hyukjae merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat, dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan Donghae membunuh anaknya, tidak boleh! Mata Hyukjae bergerak gelisah, mencari-cari celah agar bisa kabur. Jantungnya semakin menggila ketika Dokter itu sudah ada disampingnya, tepat berada dihapadan Donghae yang tengah menatapnya datar.

"Nyonya Lee kelihatan tidak siap, apa tidak apa-apa jika operasi tetap dilanjutkan?" ucap seorang suster dengan nada prihatin, Hyukjae langsung menatap suster tersebut dengan tatapan memohon dan memelas yang dia punya. Hyukjae dapat melihat rasa simpati itu dimata sang suster, tapi sepertinya sang suster pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Mulai saja operasinya, lebih cepat lebih baik." Ucap Donghae dingin. Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tidak percaya, benarkah pria ini manusia?

Hyukjae menangis dalam diam ketika merasakan tangan dingin Dokter itu menyentuh permukaan kulit perutnya, Hyukjae tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi selain menangis, mengiba kepada Donghae agar membiarkan anak didalam rahimnya untuk tetap hidup. Tapi sepertinya semua itu percuma, Donghae memang bukan manusia, dia tidak punya hati.

"Akhhh…" Hyukjae memekik ketika Dokter itu menekan perutnya, walau tidaki terlalu keras, tapi tetap saja menyakitkan.

"Baru berusia enam minggu, bukan perkara sulit.." ucap Dokter itu sambil mengelus permukaan kulit perut Hyukjae yang tadi dia tekan.

'Tuhan… Tolong selamatkan anakku…" do'a Hyukjae dalam hati.

CKLEK

"YA! HENTIKAN!"

.

.

.

"YA! HENTIKAN!" pintu operasi terbuka bersama dengan suara bass itu, semua orang menatap pria bermasker itu dengan tatapan bingung, sementara pria bermasker yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu hanya menatap datar orang-orang yang menatapnya.

'Lalu setelah ini apa?' pikir Kyuhyun. Dia berusaha memutar otaknya, mengajak otaknya berfikir langkah apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan sekarang. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memiliki persiapan untuk situasi ini.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Donghae geram. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, tapi sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai dibalik maskernya, dia mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Saya dari pihak kepolisian daerah, saya mendapat laporan jika klinik ini mengadakan praktik aborsi illegal." Kyuhyun tersenyum puas ketika melihat wajah Dokter bedah itu yang pucat pasi.

"A-ani.. Kami tidak sedang mengadakan praktik aborsi, ini… Tuan ini ingin memeriksakan kehamilan istrinya kepada kami." Ucap Dokter itu terbata-bata. Sementara Donghae hanya mendengus kesal, ia menatap Dokter itu dengan tatapan geram namun diacuhkan oleh Dokter tersebut.

Dokter itupun melanjutkan, "Dan kami sudah selesai, Tuan Lee dan istrinya bisa segera keluar dari sini.."

Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Benarkah?" nada penuh ejekan terdengar sangat kentara didalam nada bicara Kyuhyun.

Donghae pun bergegas membantu Hyukjae untuk berdiri dan bergegas keluar dari ruang operasi. Kyuhyun bisa melihat raut kelegaan tergambar jelas diwajah cantik Hyukjae yang memucat. Kyuhyun segera menggeser tubuhnya kesamping agar Donghae dan Hyukjae bisa keluar.

Setelah Donghae dan Hyukjae keluar, Kyuhyun beralih menatap Dokter dan suster didepannya dengan tatapan datarnya, "Saya permisi." Kyuhyun pun bergegas keluar ruangan untuk mengejar Donghae dan Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap pintu operasi yang terbuka dan menemukan Donghae tengah menarik Hyukjae berjalan dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa. Wajah Donghae tampak memerah seperti sedang menahan sesuatu.

Selang beberapa detik, Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang operasi masih menggunakan maskernya, Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa kearah jalan yang tadi Donghae dan Hyukjae lewati. Sungmin pun bergegas bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit berlari kecil mengejar Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menahan pundaknya. Ia pun berbalik dan Donghae mengerutkan alisnya bingung ketika menemukan sosok pria bermasker tadi kini berada dihadapannya. Secara otomatis pegangannya pada tangan Hyukjae pun terlepas, membuat gadis itu meringis memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" ucap Donghae sinis.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memangdang Donghae dengan tatapan mengancam, "Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku, aku hanya ingin memberitahu mu. Jika sekali lagi kau berniat mencelakai bayi yang ada dirahim wanita disebelahmu ini, apapun alasannya, aku tidak akan membiarkan hidup mu tenang. Pernah mendengar pepatah bahwa nyawa dibalas dengan nyawa?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

Donghae menelan salivanya susah payah, ucapan pria didepannya terdengar sangat serius dan tidak main-main. Donghae bergetar ditempatnya, namun dia segera memperbaiki sikapnya. Dia tidak boleh kalah dengan pria asing ini, "Kenapa jika aku mencelakai janin itu? Apa kau menyukai wanita ini? Kau menyukai Hyukjae? Lalu kenapa tidak kau saja yang menikahinya?!"

Kyuhyun menggeram, emosinya sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Dan…

BUAGHH!

Sebuah pukulan Donghae dapat dipipi kanannya, Donghae tersungkur ketanah sambil meringis memegangi sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Astaga… Donghae!" Hyukjae memekik, dengan segera dia membantu Donghae agar lekas berdiri, tapi Donghae malah menepis tangan Hyukjae yang berniat menolongnya.

Kyuhyun berdecak sambil menatap sinis Donghae yang masih tersungkur dibawahnya, "Karna bukan aku yang menghamilinya, brengsek!" Kyuhyun pun berbalik dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan taman didepan klinik.

Sementara itu, Sungmin hanya menatap kejadian itu dibalik tembok klinik dengan tatapan sendu. Dia tidak menyangka Donghae akan sebrengsek ini dimasa lalu, kenapa Donghae yang ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan Donghae sang arwah yang menjadi kekasihnya?

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Hyukjae pulang, Donghae mengendarai mobilnya seperti orang gila. Ia menekan dalam-dalam pedal gas mobilnya. Tidak dihiraukannya sudah berapa banyak pelanggaran lalu lintas yang sudah dia lakukan disepanjang jalan.

Donghae kesal, rencananya hancur berantakan gara-gara pria bermasker itu. Sebenarnya siapa pria itu? dan jujur saja, kata-kata ancamannya tadi sedikit banyak membuat Donghae merinding. Pria itu mengatakannya dengan nada biasa, tapi itu saja bisa membuat bulu kuduk nya berdiri.

Donghae masih menggerutu dan tidak melihat sebuah portal didepannya, begitu menoleh kedepan Donghae membulatkan matanya dan segera menekan pedal rem dalam-dalam.

BRAAAKKKK!

Tapi terlambat, mobilnya sudah terlanjur menabrak keras portal didepannya. Dan Donghae langsung tak sadarkan diri ditempat.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita ditarik ke rumah sakit, ya?" ucap Sungmin sambil celingak-celinguk keseluruh penjuru rumah sakit. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh, lama-lama dia merasa mual dengan hal yang berbau dengan rumah sakit.

"Cepat bawa ranjang dorong kelobby! Ada korban kritis didepan!" Sungmin mundur satu langkah begitu melihat para suster dan dokter membawa sebuah ranjang dorong lewat didepannya.

"Siapa yang kecelakaan?" gumam Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatap kearah lobby rumah sakit dengan tatapan prihatin. Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun lalu membulatkan matanya melihat siapa yang ada di ranjang dorong itu.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil tetap memusatkan fokusnya pada sosok Donghae sampai tubuh Donghae yang berlumuran darah masuk kedalam ruang ICU. Tak selang beberapa lama kemudian, keluarga Donghae dan Hyukjae pun datang dan menunggu didepan ICU.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling pandang, mereka pun memutuskan untuk menunggu kabar dari dokter yang menangani Donghae didalam sana.

'Aku harap kau baik-baik saja, Hae…" batin Sungmin, gadis itu mengela nafasnya lalu menatap pintu ICU dengan tatapan sendu.

.

.

.

3 Hari kemudian…

"Donghae masih hidup, kecelakaan itu hanya membuatnya koma selama hampir tiga tahun dan arwahnya tersesat." Simpul Kyuhyun.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah berada dirumah sakit, lebih tepatnya dikamar inap Donghae. Sungmin menggenggam tangan Donghae yang terbaring lemah ditempat tidur rumah sakit. Sungmin menghela nafas, arwah Donghae pun tiba-tiba menghilang sejak kejadian di café waktu itu.

"Berarti aku bertemu dengan arwah Donghae tiga bulan setelah dia koma.." gumam Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun hanya menatap miris tangan Sungmin yang menggengam erat tangan Donghae.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar inap Donghae terbuka, Hyukjae lah yang ada di ambang pintu.

"Kalian siapa?" Hyukjae menatap tajam tangan Sungmin yang menggenggam erat tangan Donghae. Sungmin yang menyadari tatapan Hyukjae pun langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Donghae.

Kyuhyun yang merasakan ketegangan diantara kedua wanita itupun akhirnya angkat bicara, "Ah.. Kau pasti kaget. Perkenalkan, nama ku Cho Kyuhyun dan dia kekasihku, namanya Lee Sungmin. Kami kerabat Donghae yang baru tiba dari USA." Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin mendekat dan merangkul pundaknya.

"Oh.. Annyeonghaseo, aku Lee Hyukjae tunangan Donghae." Hyukaje tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang Donghae dan mencium kening Donghae lembut.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, tidak mau melihat adegan menyakitkan itu didepannya. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan Sungmin meremas jaket bagian belakangnya.

"Aku baru tau kalau Donghae memiliki kerabat bernama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dan.. Oh, apa kita pernah saling bertemu? Kenapa aku tidak asing dengan Kyuhyun-ssi, ya?" pertanyaan Hyukjae sontak membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menengang, bagaimana jika Hyukjae mengingat Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun mengatur suaranya agar tidak terlihat gugup, "Benarkah? Tapi selama ini kami tinggal di USA dan baru kemarin kami kembali ke Seoul."

Hyukjae mengangguk, "Mungkin aku salah lihat.."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Donghae?" Tanya Kyuhyun sesantai mungkin, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mata Hyukjae terlihat menerawang, "Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku dan Donghae bertengkar. Aku menyatakan kalau aku hamil, dan itu adalah anaknya. Donghae tidak terima dan entah apa yang terjadi belum lama setelah dia mengantar ku pulang.. Aku mendapat telfon kalau Donghae kecelakaan dan kondisinya kritis sekarang. Dan yah.. begitulah.."

Hyukjae pun terisak, Sungmin melepaskan rangkulan Kyuhyun dan berjalan mendekati Hyukjae. Sungmin tau gadis itu tidak sekuat penampilannya, gadis itu rapuh. Dan Sungmin tau, Hyukjae benar-benar mencintai Donghae, melebihi dia mencintai pria itu.

"Kau harus kuat, demi anak kalian." Sungmin mengelus pundak Hyukjae sayang.

"Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi kalian kan bertunangan dan Hyukjae-ssi hamil. Kenapa Donghae tidak bisa menerimanya?" Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Sungmin mendelik marah kearah Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

"Itu karena Donghae tidak mencintai ku, hanya aku yang mencintainya. Bahkan kami melakukannya pun saat Donghae dalam keadaan mabuk." Jelas Hyukjae. Kini Sungmin semakin merasa bersalah dengan Hyukjae jika mengingat statusnya sebagai kekasih-arwah- Donghae. Sungmin tidak menyangka jika masa lalu Donghae akan serumit ini.

"Ah.. Maaf jika pertanyaan ku membuat mu sedih." Hyukjae tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Mungkin selama kami disini, kami akan sering-sering berkunjung." Pamit Kyuhyun.

"Ya, sering-seringlah kemari. Donghae pasti akan senang jika kerabat jauhnya datang menjenguk." Hyukjae pun tersenyum ramah. Sungmin bergegas mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Aku tau kamu kuat, kamu pasti bisa melewati ini.." Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar ucapan dukungan dari Sungmin sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi.

Setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pergi, Hyukjae pun menatap Donghae yang tengah terlelap dengan tatapan sendu, "Aku tau aku kuat, aku pasti bisa melewati ini. Karna aku mencintai mu." Gumam Hyukjae sebelum membungkuk, mencium kening Donghae lama.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

Haiii.. ketemu lagi nih sama aku dichapter empat hehe^^

Okee semoga chapter ini tidak membuat bingung, karna aku memang belum professional jadi maafkan aku jika ceritanya tidak sempurna huhu:^(

Okeee Big thanks to :

**Dina dindra dini, PaboGirl, WineKyumin137, 1307, NurLarasati13, Hamee, GerlVitamin11, Minnie kyumin, Heldamagnae, hwa rinhwa, chaerashin, dan semuanyaaa^o^/**

Maaf gak bisa bales review satu-satu:^( lagi diburu waktu nih aku /gaya/ hehehe :D

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan review, tetep stay tune dan tetep review yaa supaya kisah nya berlanjut terooossss hehe._.

So,

Review?

Salam

GyuMin407


End file.
